In recent years, electronic cameras which record a subject image electronically are rapidly becoming popular. Among such electronic cameras, there is a model which has a stand-type expansion apparatus (cradle) as an accessory for facilitating viewing of a reproduced image on a monitor and charging of the camera (refer to Patent Document 1). Generally, a cradle is designed on the assumption to be used in a pair with a specific electronic camera, and there also exists a cradle which has a function to transfer image data automatically to the cradle side for storing when being connected to the electronic camera.
However, a conventional cradle has been desired to be improved in that there may occur a problem such that when an electronic camera is connected to another person's cradle when viewing a reproduced image, when charging, or the like for example, private image data are transferred and flown out to the another person's cradle inadvertently. Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-169243